leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Infection Champion Idea
Days ago, one post a blog about a minion mancer. I commented an idea about one and actually like it. I decide to develop it more. Here is what he is now. His role would be mage/ marksman. Passive Infection All units under his control attacks deal 70/60/50/40% of its AD as physical damage and 30/40/50/60% of its AD as magical damage. Note: The virus has 1.0 attack speed, and 10 AD. The champion is temporarily also considered as a friendly minion for the purpose of Q and a spell block. When the enemy champion is consider as a friendly minion, it is under effect of both team skills. For example, healing from Allistar or enemy Blitzcrank's pull/Syndra's W Q Range: 400, Cooldown: 5s, Cost: 40 mana. Passive: All units he control gains 4/5/6/7/8 bonus AD. This buff increase by 80% for every other unit he control, up to 400%. Maximum bonus AD: 40 AD. Active: Deals 100/150/200/250/300 (+80% AP) to a non-champion unit. If it is a friendly, it would take half of the damage and gains 30/40/50/60/70% bonus attack speed, while he takes control of it. So basically, Q is the key skill of his kit. It gives him minions to control, it deals damage for lane pushing. W Passive: His basic attack apply a Venomous stack. Reaching 3 stacks, all stack are consumed, deals 40/65/90/115/140 (+50% AP) magic damage over 2s and slow 20/25/30/35/40% for 2s. Active: Throwing a virus in the target direction, attach to its first target. The virus deals damage with its basic attack to its target, apply all on - hit effects (except life steal, crit). It dies after 3/4/4/5/5s or after taking damage from the enemy skills. The damage and effect it would take upon death will transfer to the target. Note: Its has 1.0 base attack speeed, can be enhanced using Q, and 10 base Ad. During the infection, you can use Q on him, apply half of the damage to the host and increase the virus atk speed. At max rank of Q and W, the virus can deal: 425 damage from its basic attack and 280 (+100% AP) from W passive. The virus a controlling unit for the purpose of Q's passive. E Active: Shoot a venom ball at the target direction, deals 60/100/140/180/220 (+60% AP), slowing 80% for 1s and marking the first target hit. After 1s, every controling unit with the target in its attack range will shoot a venomus ball at the target, each deals 20/30/40/50/60 (+30% AP) magic damage. This ability is very strong if you already has lots of minions control. Begin with a W and 6 controling units nearby, E can deals up to 220 + 360 (+240% AP) magic damage. R Passive: Changing damage ratio from the champion's passive. Active: Summon 3/4/5 infected beast surrounding him: 2/2/3 melee one with 45/60/75 AD; 1/2/2 range with 30/40/50 AD and 400 attack range. All have 200/300/400 health and die after 6s. This is pure idea. Of course, this kit is not balanced. Don't know how to add more elements to this kit, beside damage while keeping the idea of a minion - mancer. Category:Custom champions